Diary-2
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: hey folks.. seeing me after months? a new story revolving about daya-shreya-mskan... peep in to know more... do drop a review folks...!


**so seeing me after months folk? yess I know... but seriously sorry haan... no explanations today... a fic for someone special... lets start with DIARY-2...**

 **Shreya-Daya-Muskaan...**

* * *

In a room,

room was designed according to a girl's taste... simple and sober... a girl in her early 30's was sitting on the bed, writing something in her diary... in five minutes she put her pen down and turned on the pages... memories started revolving around her eyes...

(past)

2nd april, 2006-

First day of in cid, somewhat exciting, thoda sa tensed... but everything for me, it was perfect... as I entered cid beuaro, everyone was sitting in silence, busy in there work as expected... then I saw ACP SIR and greeted him Good morning... then he introduced me to everyone...

ACP- officers, here is our new officer, SENIOR INSPECTOR MUSKAN...

Everyone said a friendly hello, and got back to there work... I must say everyone is very serious during their working hours... during the lunch break I saw there real faces... not at all serious... anyways day was spent happily, but my car... u know what, I hate my car... it's the worst thing one can ever have... anyhow, I was stuck again...hmff... and that to at night, 10pm no taxi was available... so I needed to walk back home... but suddenly a car stopped beside me..

Men- where is your car muskan?

Muskan- don't ask that sir... I need to change my car I think...

daya- ohkay (smiling), so can I drop u?

muskan- no formalities sir... I can walk back... its perfectly fine...

daya- isme formality kya? come on, sit...

muskan- thanku sir...

daya- toh muskan, u are from?

muskan- delhi... basically chandigarh... my father is a Punjabi...

daya- cool yaar... so we have a Punjabi girl here...

both share a laugh...

muskan- sir right from here... ya ya, here only...

daya- hey, this is quiet near to my house... that's cool... I will pick u at sharp 6:45...

muskan- thanku sir... good night...

daya- good night...

6:45 in the morning-

doorbell rung, ting-tong...

muskan- coming! ahhh gud morning sir... plz come in!

daya- thanku muskan... your house is pretty neat...

muskan- thanku sir, I was just preparing my breakfast... plz have some...

daya- no thanks...

muskan- sir ap pehli baar aaye ho! aise nhi jaane dungi... plz have...

daya- okay...

after sometime, we were done with our breakfast and left for beuaro...

2 year like this passed... nd we both were good frnds... dada I mean abhijeet dada became my brother... big brother... I always loved his company... tasha, tarika and me became good friends... Dr. Salunke was like my father to me...

one day, in café-

I, daya, dada, tasha, vivek and fredi sir were in café...

daya- abhi bhut dino se koi game nhi khela yaar... kch khlete h...

tasha- aplog games bhi khlte ho?

vivek- koi problem h?

tasha- jb se cid join kra h, tb se ek doh baar hi hum sbne ek saath kissi keg hr pr dinner kra hoga...

muskan- tasha tumne abhi join kra h na, 6 months pehle isiliye tumhe kch pta nhi... nhi toh hum sb bhut zyada khaapi h...

tasha- chalo dkhte h aj...

abhi- chalo daya aj game khelte hi h...

fredi- kaunsi?

muskan- truth and dare?

abhijeet- yess...

tasha- oka... toh koi ek jaana number bolega... jispar aakr woh number ruka, uski turn...

vivek- done! main bolunga, number-16

tasha- so, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,... 16 yh number toh muskan g pr aakar hi ruka... so bolo muskan, truth ya dare...

muskan- truth!

daya- tumhe shaadi ke liye kaisa ldaka chahiye?

saare daya ki taraf dkhte h...

abhi- wah! kya question h... wah...

all laugh!

daya- chodo, muskaan tum answer kro na...

muskan- mjhe, badi height, cat eyes, joh mjhe smjhe, mere proffesion ko smjhe... aur tum jaise chubby cheeks ho... holding daya's cheeks... for a fraction of seconds I was lost in his black eyes... but came out instantly...

muskan pov- yh kya hua aj? yh yh kya tha?

tasha- chalo chalo muskan speak a number...

muskan- ummmm 17...

tasha- 1, 2, 3, 4... 17 vivek...

vivek- dare

abhijeet- ab tu phasa beta... aj badla lunga tjhse pichli baari ka... main dunga dare... dkh saamne Salunke sir aur acp sir h... yahan se uchi se Salunke sir se bol ki ap sir bina baalon ke hi sunder lgte ho...

every one, there and then burst into laughter...

abhijeet- chalo vivek jaldi...

(god vivek ki haalat dkhne wali thi tb)

he stood up and and...

vivek (loudly)- Salunke sir... ap bina baalon ke zyada sunder lgte ho... ganje zyada ache lgte ho...

everyone there accept the five were stunned... nd in no time salunke was running behind vivek... and they four burst into laughter including acp as well...

aise hi haste khlete 1 saal aur kaise beet gya pta hi nhi chala... aur bhut saare nye officers bhi aa gye...

Purvi, Kavin, Dusyant, Shreya.. Nd mjhe bhi almost believe hi ho gya ki I was in love wid daya... but he wasn't... but ya he still considered me his best frnd... nd I was happi wid that... we enjoyed much... I, me, dada, tarika went to beach almost on every Sunday... sometimes we went on shopping... but kisko pta tha ki next day kya hona h...

And the cars went rushing on the highway... firing took place from both the ends...

abhi- muskan uss car ke tyre pr...

muskan- ohkay dada...

daya- shreya tum dusri side se...

shreya- yes sir...

And the car smashed into the trees... assailant's came out nd a heavy firing took place... after 5 seconds almost all the assailants were dead nd we came out when one got up and fired...

Hospital-

doctor- sorry officers she in coma now...

7 years-

abhijeets house-

he was standing in front of her pic smiling...

abhi- aisi kya nrzagi MUSKAN apne dada se... 7 saal se hospital mein padi hui ho... sorry yaar tumahri diary mere pass h... pehle btati mjhe... main daya se baat krta... merse bhi yh baat chupayi... 7 saal se woh diary bhi aise pade pade puch rhi h ki kb tum likhogi uss pr... diary bhi tumhe aj bhut miss kr rhi h muskan... chahe aj beuaro mein woh khushi h... but tumhari hassi abhi bhi yaad aati h moose... plz be back... dkho ab toh main kuch nhi kr skta.. kaash tum merse pehle daya ke baare mein khti... acha tumhe pta h ki kitna sb kch change ho chukka h... Tasha bhi ab nhi rhi... Vivek ne bhi transfer le liya... kya ho gya na yh moose... kitna acha chal rha tha na sb... chalo baad mein baat krenge...

in beuaro-

abhijeet entered and saw everyone working except two people... they both were continuosly staring each othr and smiling...

 **Aap Ki Aankhon Mein Kuch Mehke Hue Se Raaz Hai (2)  
Aap Se Bhi Khubsoorat Aap Ke Andaaz Hai  
Aap Ki Aankhon Mein Kuch Mehke Hue Se Raaz Hai**

Lab Hile To Mogare Ke Phool Khilte Hai Kahin (2)  
Aap Ki Aankhon Mein Kya Saahil Bhi Milte Hai Kahin  
Aap Ki Khaamoshiyaan Bhi Aap Ki Aawaaz Hai

nd abhi cleared his throat... shreya and daya came out of the cute musical eyelock...

shreya- gm sir...

daya- gm boss

fredi entering- gud morning sir... uh know I have a good news for u all...

daya- kya? ( hopeful eyes)

fredi- sir muskan started responding to medicines finally after 7 years...

and the beuaro danced in joy... accept the new officers... (Jaywanti, nikhil)

daya- mjhe pta tha... meri moose itni jaldi haar nhi maan skti...

but here abhijeet felt the insecurity in the eyes of shreya... nevertheless they all went to hospital to see her once.. nd after that abhijeet took shreya to a nearby café...

shreya- sir hum yahan kyu aaye h?

abhi- shreya sidha sidha baat krunga.. aj tm itni insecure kyu ho rhi thi jb freddi muskan ki baat kr rha tha?

shreya- main main kb?

abhi- sreya merse jhoot bologi? waise toh jiju jiju keh kr sb btati ho... but yh baat kyu nhi shreya?

shreya- kaunsi baat sir?

shreya- look straight in mah eyes... tum pyaar krti ho na daya se...

shreya kept mummm...

abhi- bolo shreya...

shreya- hn sir... but isiliye chup hu kyunki daya shyad muskan se pyaar krte h...

abhi- nhi shreya aisa kch nhi h...

shreya- daya sir ne apko bola? nhi na (abhi shook his head)... chodo na... its okay... m happy for them...

and she walked out...

abhi- yh sb ho kya rha h? and he sipped coffee...

a week passed... and muskan was getting much better day by day... all were shocked by seeing her speedy recovery...

one day they all were working and the abhi's phone ranged...

abhi- kya? seriously? hum sbhi aa rhe h...

In hospital-

everyone entered the room... and she opened her eyes... abhijeet hugged her tightly...

abhi- uh know how much I missed mah moose... aisi kya galti krdi humne ki tum 7 saal chup hi ho gyi...

muskan rubbed her tears- ab ab main aa gyi na... ab bhi roh rhe ho...

suddenly daya saw shreya tightly held her head and was about to fall, when she landed in the too strong arms...

daya- shreya? shreyaa, kya hua? akkhen kholo apni... doctor, doctor... plz aakhein kholo shreya.. tum thike ho while purvi touched her arms...

purvi- sir isse toh bhut tez fever h...

doctor came rushing nd asked them to take shreya in another ward...

after 15 minutes-

doc came out.. and daya rushed to himm

daya- kya hua h shreya ko? kaisi h woh? thike toh h na? kuch serious toh nhi h?

doc- nhi nhi offficer.. she is absolutely fine.. bas tez fever aur weakness ki vjh se behosh ho gyi...she will be fine.. bs ap yh dawaai le aayie...

sachin- main lkr aata hu...

daya went to muskan's ward nd sat there- sorry muskan woh shreya...

muskan- koi baat nhi daya, ab woh kaisi h?

daya- better h.. tum btao kaisi ho? itni dino baad tumhari awaaz sunn rha hu... I missed mah best frnd a lot...

muskan- awww...

nurse- sir ab inhe rest ki zaroorat h... plz ap bahar jaaiye...

meanwhile in shreya's ward, he came and sat there... staring her continuously...

abhi- daya, kya soch rhe ho tum?

daya- kuch nhi yaar...

abhi- mjhe nhi btaoge yaar?

meanwhile shreya opened her eyes...

daya sat beside her...

daya- tumse shreya thoda sa apna khyal nhi rkha jaata.. bukhar tha toh beuaro aane ki kya zaroorat thi...badh gyi na weakess... khyal nhi rkha jaata apna... ab tum doh dinn sirf araam krogi... aur kch nhi... its mah order..

shreya smiled...

shreya- ohkay sir..!

abhijeet was shocked by seeing this behaviour of daya

abhi pov- pta nhi kyu but mjhe lgta h main joh soch rha hu sahi hi h... baat confirm krni hi pdegi ab...

after an hour or two, shreya was back to her home... nd abhijeet was sitting with muskan:

abhijeet- moose?

muskan- hm dada?  
abhijeet- itni badi baat chupayi merse? (showing her her diary)

muskan was completely in shock- yh yh apko kahan se mili?

abijeet- moose what I asked u should answer that...

muskan- kya fyada dada... daya ne kbhi merse pyaar kra hi nhi.. apna best frnd smjha... nd m happy for that...kam se kam main hu uski help krne ke liye... nd aj joh pyaar main apne liye dkhna chahti thi uski aakhon mein, woh maine shreya ke liye dkha...

abhijeet- moose tum thke ho na? aur tumhe bhi yhi lgta h?

muskan- kya dada abhi tk aplogo ko pta hi nhi tha? but hn dada thoda toh bura mjhe bhi lga h... but m happy ki usse uski zindagi mein koi pyaar krne wali bhi mil gyi.. nd ik ki shreya usse bhut khush rkhegi...

abhijeet- pr moosee...

man(entering)- moose?

muskan- vivek? omg is that uh vivek? itna change?

vivek- tum bhi toh dkho moti se patli ho gyi ho ek dum pencil ki trah...

muskan- uhhhh...

vivek- okay okay m so sorry... but really mah Billi, I missed u a lot...

muskan- Vivek m sorry for what happened with tasha... m really feelng very guilty ki main tumhre sbse mushkil time pr tumhare saath nhi rh paayi...

vivek- koi baat nhi moose... isme tumhari koi galati hi nhi thi... it was all fate... joh hona tha so ho gya... pta h agr aj tasha hoti na toh sbse khush woh hoti aj...

muskan- m missing her a lot vivek...!

abhijeet- chalo ab tum dono baatein kro, main beuaro hokr aata hu...!

here at shreya's house:

purvi was making coffee for herself and shreya meanwhile the doorbell rang,

a man with the bouquet in his hand entered the house...!

purvi- arree daya sir ap yahan?

daya- shreya rest kr rhi h na?

purvi- hnji sir...!

daya- actually na purvi tumhe acp sir ne abhi report krne ke liye kaha h, isiliye main aa gya... nd these roses were very fresh... so I thought to have them..

purvi- okay sir, maine na coffee bnayi hui h, kitchen mein h... nd hn less sugar wali na shreya ki h...

daya- okay, biee..!

purvi left, and daya went to shreya's room...

she was lying peacefully with hr eyes closed...nd daya was so mch fascinated by her beauty and was lost there and itself...!

suddenly his phone rang which bought him back to the actual world... and by this shreya woke up...

daya- haan haan abhi, hn main hu yahan... thike hai woh... haan mjhe khaana bnana ata h abhi.. don't be worried... Ill handle... saying this he kept the phone...

shreya- sir ap yahan, purvi kahan h?

daya- woh acp sir ne usse bulya tha... toh main aa gya...

shreya tried to get up when suddenly she slipped due to her weakness...

daya rushed to her side...

daya- kisne tumhe uuthne ke liye bola shreya... chup chap leti rho...

shreya- but sir main lete lete thak gyi hu.. mujhe bahar jana hai...

daya- nhi shreya abhi weakness bhut zyada h...

shreya- plz sir? (puppy Eyes)

daya- ok... chalo.. Ill help...

and he take her out to the garden... shreya got happy like a baby kid... and daya was much engrossed in her beauty as a small kid...

daya- shreya tumhein bhuk nhi lgi?

shreya- thodi thodi lgi toh h... but bnayega kaun?

daya- Chef daya is on duty mam...

shreya- but sir...

daya- oh god shreya toh kya hua? dkho mjhe bhi bhook lgi h... im hungry as well...

shreya- okay...

they went to kitchen and shreya sat on a chair beside... he watched daya cooking and was totally and madly lost in him...

here in hospital,

vivek- doctor main apni billi ko kb ghr lekr jaa skta hu?

doctor- she is under observation... so two-three days more...

muskan- it will be hard for me doctor now...

doctor- uh need to... and nothing is hard for a cid cop...

abhijeet came,

abhi- umm vivek tumhe acp sir ne bulya h...

vivek- mjhe sir?

abhi- hn yr zra jaayo na...

vivek- okay okay...

abhijeet- thanku (vivek leaves)

abhijeet- muskan mjhe tumse baat krni h... dkho muskan mjhe daya ka bhi pta h aur shreya ka bhi... but ek problem h... shreya ko lgata h ki daya tumse aur tum daya se pyaar krti ho... isiliye woh darti h... and daya ko waise hi darr lgta h... woh toh tumhe bhi pta h kyu? (purbi wala case)

muskan- toh dada ab?

abhi- main chahta hu tum ek baar sheya se plz baat kro.. usse smjho... kya pta woh maan jaaye.. agr tum comfortable ho muskan... uh know what I mean...

muskan- hn dada... thoda dard hoga.. but Ill manage... daya khush toh main khush dada...

abhijeet- mujhe yhi expected tha tumse...

here at shreya's house...

lunch was ready and they both sitted to have there lunch...

shreya tasted the food and a broad smile covered her face...

shreya- amazing... just amazing sir...

daya- uh liked it? thanku so much mam...

shreya and daya both enjoyed the lunch and daya made shreya sleeped while he slept there and then as well...

after two days...

abhijeet, daya, purvi, vivek bought muskan to there home... shreya tarika Salunke acp and other officers were present to welcome them...

after an hour or two,

all the officers were ready to leave when muskan stopped shreya with her...

muskan- shreya plz tum thodi der ruk skti ho mjhe kch important baat krni h...

shreya- ya sure muskan...

everyone went...

muskan- plz shreya idhr aao mere pass baitho... main baat ko gol gol ghumayungi nhi... maine aur dada ne saaf saaf tumahari aakhon mein daya ke liye pyaar dkha h...and dada neb hi tumse baat krne ki koshish ki which uh denied... haan shreya main daya se bhut pyaar krti hu... but but mera fate dkho shreya woh merse pyaar nhi krta...

(shreya was damm shocked by listening this sentence...)

hm h na thoda ajjeb... but shreya ab main bhi accept kr chuki hu ki main daya ke liye nhi hu... daya ke liye tum ho... main nhi... plzz shreya accept him... already purbi ki jaane ke baad humne usse toot ta hua dkha h...i don't want mera best frnd phir wohi trauma se guzare joh wah 10 saal pehle gya tha...

shreya- okay muskan... I will confess him... thanku so much muskan... kya tum meri bi best friend bnogi?

muskan- always shreya...

and they both hugged each other...

meanwhile in car,

abhijeet- ek question puchu daya? sidha sidha answer in yes or no... aur kch nhi...

daya- pucho!

abhijeet- do uh love shreya?

daya shocked- boss yh kaisaa...

abhijeet- sirf haan ya naa...

daya- pr boss...

abhi- daya...

daya- Haan!

(present)

the doorbell rang, and she came out of her past...

man- moose main kholta hu...

muskan- okay VINEET

two little girls of same height and age with similar faces came running inside...

kids- massiii...

muskan- awww.. my two dolls are finally here... massi missed uh a lot darlos...

kids- we too massi...

muskan- tumahre mum dad kahan h?

kids- aa rhe h... bade papa aur badi mummi ke saath...

muskan- okay tum dono ander jao... aditya aur Aditi tum dono ka hi w8 kr rhe the...

as they wet inside... shreya and daya came...

daya- dono shaitaan ander chali gyi..

muskan- daya woh shaitaan nhi h... they r just like there massi...

shreya- hn tumne hi dono ko sir pr chada rkha h... ziddi ho gyi h...

abhijeet entering- aate hi mumma aur papa ki complaints shuru..kbhi toh meri angels ko chod diya kro...

tarika- aur kya shreya...

daya- main adi aur arnav se mil kr aya...

muskan and shreya went to kitchen-

shreya- thanku muskan for helping us to complete our story...

muskan- behan ko koi thanku bolta h pagal?

* * *

 **finally folks this os is completed... and I guess this was my last fic...**

 **so be blessed...**

 **luv uh all...**

 **do drop a review...**


End file.
